1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in the image forming apparatus, when a jam such as a paper jam occurs, after the conveyance of papers is stopped and remaining papers remaining in a conveyance path are removed, white paper cleaning is performed by which toner remaining in a fixing device or the like due to adhesion of unfixed toner on remaining papers is removed by feeding a blank paper and making the blank paper pass through the fixing device.
In normal white paper cleaning, since the blank paper is fed after all remaining papers including an originating paper of the jam are removed at the time of the occurrence of the jam, the remaining papers are wasted, and effort is required to reset the remaining papers to a tray for reusing in the white paper cleaning.
As a conventional technology for solving the problems in such white paper cleaning, there is the technology disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-234442. That is, at the time of the occurrence of the jam, in automatic purge of discharging the remaining papers other than the originating paper of the jam after the originating paper is removed, the white paper cleaning is performed by making the remaining papers pass through the fixing device. In this way, it is possible to prevent the waste of the remaining papers in the white paper cleaning and reset for reusing the remaining papers is not necessary.